Raphael's Angel
by xxxWoundedAngelxxx
Summary: Raph has been seeing her for a long time and his brothers are getting very suspicious of his actions. He changed from being a turtle with a short temper to one that is thinking of something so unlikely of him. Leo tries finding answers for Raph to change dramaticly. Can Raph stop his brother from finding out about the one person that brings him joy? ((I don't own TMNT Only my OC))
1. Chapter 1

# Raphael's Angel #  
Chapter One: Together Again

Raph's POV

I stood on the roof of an abandoned factory in the middle of town, watching her as she slept from a distance not too far away from me. Even when she slept she looked beautiful. I know she told me we will meet at midnight but I couldn't wait much longer. I needed to be with her. I was nothing if I didn't have her in my arms again.  
I searched the streets below me for any sign of humans, but there was non to be seen. I cracked my knuckles before jumping off of the roof and landed with a soft thud. As soon I got up, I looked down on the ground where I landed and noticed that that part of the road had multiple cracks from the impact. "I'll call somebody and tell 'em 'bout it tomorrow," I walked towards her building and a few seconds later I snickered and continued, "No I won't."  
I knew her apartment was on the third floor and the second to the last window to the right so I had no trouble climbing to the top with the fire escape that was built on the side of the building. I crept slowly up the rusty stairs until I got to her room window. "Here goes nothin'." I tapped on the window a couple of times and waited. I could hear some rustling coming from inside, and it wasn't long until I heard the unlocking sound of the window and saw it slide up. It was pitch black inside the room (the moonlight was not much help at all) so I just stood on the platform, staring into the darkness, waiting for my angel's voice to speak to me.  
"Raph? I thought we were meeting at midnight?" She must've been searching for a light switch because the small room had suddenly illuminated with light.  
I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed, and said, "We were, but-" I was immediately interrupted by her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and caressed her face with my right hand as I kissed her back. My heart was beating at a million miles per hour and I couldn't help but like the way her soft lips felt. We broke the for air.  
She stepped aside and I climbed through the window. I layed down on my back on her bed and sighed heavily. She walked over and layed down beside me, hugging me by the waist. I put my arm around her and asked, "So where are ya parents?"  
"Ugh! Don't ask or say anything about them to me again!"  
I sat up and stared down at her. "What happened?"  
"They tried another attempt on sending me to a therapist just 'cause of how I act." She growled and threw one of her pillows against the wall. "I don't know why they do this to me! This never happened before until my father married that demon of a stepmother."  
I turned away from her and lowered my head in shame. I knew the story that led to her pain right now. I know it because I caused it. Her real mother was one of the victims of The Shredder's manipulative plans. I still have no idea why he targeted her but all I know is that I couldn't stop him from succeeding.  
"Don't worry, Raph. I don't blame you." She said softy.  
"What?"  
"I don't blame you for the death of my mother. I know you did all you could to stop him because I was the one that spent nearly months treating your wounds and taking your request on not letting your brothers know about your battle. But, I am still sorry for keeping you in my closet for most of the time and not allowing you back home long enough for your family to think you ran away." She blushed at her apology. Man, she looked so cute when she blushed.  
I chuckled. "Don't worry 'bout it. T'was my begging that made you keep me here for a long time. I'm actually glad everything happened 'cause, if none of that did, we wouldn't be together right now." I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. "But, could ya at least give me a hint to where ya parents are at?" I smirked.  
"Shut up!"  
"Hey don't you dare throw that pillow at-"  
"Hehehe! I never miss, do I?"

~~Meanwhile~~

Leo's POV

"Where is that hothead?!" I asked furiously.  
"I think it is very unlikely for someone as violent as Raph to miss out on one of Mikey's recordings of the MMA fights." Donnie declared as I paced around the living room. At the corner of my eye, I could see Mikey walk in with a bowl of popcorn.  
"Dudes, why worry? You guys know how he imitates these things! I still have the bruises from last months Recorded MMA Fight Night!" He whined.  
"Yeah, and you know how rough he is out on the streets. The last time I caught him out, he nearly brutally murdered four members of the Purple Dragons." I protested sternly. "If anything he shouldn't be topside at all! Master Splinter grounded him for five months last night for using you, Mikey, as a punching bag!" I began to become strict.  
"That is true but, since when has Raph ever LISTENED to Master Splinter? He always does what he wants and that's the way it has always been. I thought you figured it out ages ago." Donnie said.  
"Yeah, I thought you would've gotten used to this, Leo." Mikey set the popcorn on the coffee table and sat on the couch, ready for the Fight Night to begin. "Just chill, Leo. Doesn't he, like, always leave the sewers at night?"  
"He gave up the Nightwatcher act so there is no point in leaving whatsoever."  
"Hey, maybe he is the new vigilante that I have heard about on the news this morning!" Mikey's eyes became wide with excitement and he showed off his big goofy smile.  
"If he is then he is going to have a lot of explaining to do..."

~~Back To Original Setting~~

Raph's POV

"You can't beat me. You know that, right?" She said as she stretched.  
"Hey, ya probably don't know but I been practicin' since last month! Learned all I needa know from a certain source."  
"By 'a certain source' do you mean Casey?" She chuckled.  
"Maybe..."  
"You ready?"  
"Let's do this."  
"Just Dance 4!" We both said in unison.  
We danced to the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction that was being played on her XBox Kinect. We were neck and neck with each move that was performed and we knew we had to beat the other to decide who was the best dancer.  
"This song sucks." I grimaced.  
"I know."  
"Why did we even choose-" I slipped on something on the floor and fell flat on my back when it was already at the end of the song.  
"Yes, I won!" She cheered.  
"Yo, I wanna rematch! I fell so it doesn't count." I protested, tring to get myself off the ground.  
"Sorry, Raphie. No rematches. That's what you said before we started."  
"Dammit!"  
She began laughing as she knelt down to pick me up.  
As soon as I was back on my feet, I gently pushed her to her bed where she layed down. I crawled over her, putting all my weight on my hands as I kissed her lips. I pushed my tongue against her teeth, begging for entrance. As soon as she allowed me through, I deepened the kiss. Our tongues danced together as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I broke our kiss and began to nibble on her collarbone. She moaned, allowing me to know that she enjoyed it all. I stopped and I looked her straight in the eyes with a smirk on my face. She used one hand to undo her hair that was fixed in a ponytail as she shook her head a couple of times to let it flow. She looked so sexy at that point. I had a cocky look in my eye as I used one hand to rub her side, moving my hand casually up her shirt where I continued to rub her side.  
As she began to trace circles with her fingers on the back of my neck, a strange sound was released from my vocal chords. Did I just purr?  
I looked down on her to see her slightly giggle. "Well, I guess someone is enjoying this a lot." She said mockingly.  
"Shuddap." I got off of her and walked over to the window.  
"What's wrong? Are you leaving already?" She asked sadly.  
"Yeah, I gotta go before Splinta Junior blows a fuse."  
"Well, before you go, I wanted to ask if this weekend we could do something for my birthday?" She placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face her.  
"What did ya have in mind?"  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I want to go out on the town with... The... Nightwatcher."  
My eyes widened in shock. I had completely forgotten about my passed identity. Oh, how I missed the days where I beat up criminals and brought justice. That was a part of my life, but it was all taken away by Leo. So, I had to forget about it all because I knew I could never start over with him to be there to bust me.  
I smiled and nodded. "Alright. But, only this once. Yer lucky I stole that helmet from Splinta's shelf. Now I gotta dust off that duffle bag of mine and bring back the good ol' memories."


	2. Chapter 2

# Raphael's Angel #  
Chapter Two: The Past

Leo's POV

I was awoken by the sound of the entrance door sliding open, followed by footsteps and soft singing. The footsteps passed my bedroom as the singing continued.

"Here I am, Lord, and Im drowning

In your see of forgetfullness

The chains of yesterday surround me I yearn for peace and rest..."

At the sound of his voice, I automatically knew he was home. The hotheaded turtle had finally returned at a late time as usual.  
I swiftly got out of my bed without making a sound and crept towards the door. I opened the door a crack and waited. When no sounds came, I walked out into the hall and went in the direction to Raph's room. Only halfway to his room, I could hear his music through his closed door.  
I rolled my eyes. "What a delinquent..."  
I finally made it to the front of his room and now I could clearly hear his music. I recognized the song immediately. He was listening to Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead.  
"Like always." I mumbled as I turned the knob slightly. I was about to open the door when a strong force pulled the door wide open and I fell flat on my face.  
"What are ya doin', Fearless?" Said the rough Brooklyn voice.  
I picked myself off of the floor. "Where were you?" I asked sternly, ignoring his question.  
His eyes widened at the words. Raph didn't say a word. He just stood there, frozen. He seemed to be thinking of what to say. After a moment of aggravating silence he finally choked out, "I- I was out w- with a friend."  
I was about to ask him another question when he turned me to face the exit and pushed me out. "Now, stay outta my room." And with that, he slammed the door in my face.

Raph's POV

"That was close. Too close." I slid my back against the door and untied my mask. The music played at its normal volume, but, even though music meant everything to me, it was nothing that would be able to calm my nerves. I crawled towards my duffle bag, grabbed my phone that was a gift from her while sitting down on my hammock, and dialed her number. The phone rang only two times until I heard her soft voice say, "What's up, Raphie?"  
I chuckled softly and slightly whispered into the phone. "Nothin' is up. I just wanna see how my Gothic Angel is doing."  
"I'm good, babe. But, why are you whispering?"  
I bit my lower lip and replied, "My family's all asleep at this time, remember? They get knocked out cold when they watch an MMA fight."  
"Hehehe! Well, you should know that tomorrow is Monday and I can't stay up that late tonight. It's passed 1:00 am." She yawned a little and continued. "I really think I should go to bed and you need the rest, too, for hanging out with me for three hours straight."  
I groaned slightly and said, "Fine. I'll let ya go to bed. But, before ya go, I wanted to ask ya something about yer birthday with The Nightwatcher. How are ya gonna come with me without letting people know who ya are?"  
"Don't worry. I got it all taken care of. Now, go to bed 'cause I don't wanna pass out while I'm doing my exam at school tomorrow." She said.  
I questioned her plan and how confident she sounded in my mind. What was she up to this time? I ignored my thoughts. "Okay. Bye, babe." I hung up and layed down on my hammock. I was gonna have to put on that Nightwatcher costume this Saturday and I was pretty worried. I barely got out of the act two years ago, what if I never got out of it this time?  
"All Hell is gonna break loose if Fearless finds out, that's for sure." I mumbled. I stayed laid down, staring up at the ceiling. "But, just to see if it fits, I should try it on real quick." I got the duffle bag from under my hammock, dusted it off, and opened it. The suit was still in good condition and the helmet still glistened in the light. I put the helmet on, remembering how the visor brought everything I saw dim, and pulled on my suit. It was exactly how I left it, nothing had changed whatsoever. The zipper was still gliding smoothly, the gloves fit my hands perfectly, and the boots were as clean as any boots could ever be. I went towards my mirror and looked at my reflection. I looked exactly the same as I did two years ago. "Wow. Who knew that something from the past-" A memory had suddenly flashed before my eyes. A memory I had forgotten in all this time. The fight... the fight on the rooftop... the fight where I had nearly killed Leo.

~~Flashback~~

I had barely finished beating up that monster from the diner when I realized that Leo had found me. I jumped from roof to roof when I noticed that the building I had landed on was far from other buildings and was too high for me to jump. It had started raining and it was getting hard to see through my visor.  
"I want you to know that I appreciate your intentions, but you can't change the world like this." He said as I turned around. At that point he continued.  
"Is he kidding? He's lecturing me!" I said under my breath.  
"So I'm gonna give you one chance to just walk away and stop this vigilante nonsense."  
Why must he get in everyone's business? It's bad enough he gets his way through my real life. I don't want him butting into the life I kept away from everyone I know.  
"Okay, Leo. Time to teach you a lesson..." I mumbled as I drew out my chains.  
"Look., trust me when I tell you. You don't wanna do this." He said, raising a hand.  
At that point I didn't have control of my body anymore. I charged at him and swung my chains at him multiple times, but he dodged all my blows.  
"Hoho! Yeah! Well, I've noticed you've got quite a temper." I swung the chains two more times, missing him as he did a few back flips and landed on his feet.  
"Hey, have you ever done this before?"  
I growled as I threw my chain's end at Leo. He did another back flip and landed on the edge of the roof. "Come on. You call that an attack?!" He said through laughs. I threw one more blow with the chain. He jumped over my head as the end with the small cannon ball broke as it hit the edge. I turned around to find him staring at me in a slightly cocky way.  
"Hmph."  
I dropped my chains and got into a fighting stance. "All right! Finally, some excitement!" He got into his normal fighting stance and waited for me to strike first.  
I charged at him and once I got close enough I threw punches and kicks, but he dodged and blocked them all. He hit me a few times but I knew I couldn't back down. I punched him, making him stumble back a few feet.  
"Finally, a taste of his own medicine." I whispered.  
We ran at each other and continued our battle.  
"Funny thing about anger. Let it consume you, and, soon enough-" He jumped up and I didn't see him land. Where was he? It seemed like he just disappeared into thin air!  
Then, I heard him whisper behind me, "You lose sight of everything."  
I tensed up as I heard his voice. I swung my arm as I turned around but he wasn't there. I looked down quickly and saw him knelt down on the ground, looking up at me. Before I could react, he threw one more punch that hit me right under my chin, sending me flying up into the air and landing with a hard thud a few feet away, my helmet landed right in front of me.  
I could hear him coming towards me. "Goodnight, Dark Prince."  
I got to my feet and didn't face him. I could tell he saw my eye mask because once I got up he didn't say another word.  
"Raph?! What?!" I realized that he must have moved closer because now I could feel him breathing down my neck. I didn't want him near me. Not now, not ever! I mule kicked him in the stomach, making him hit a metal part of the roof.  
"You are so smug, you know that? You think the world revolves around you, don't ya? That we couldn't possibly survive with the 'Mighty and Powerful Leonardo' to guide us through our problems, huh? Well, I've gotta news flash for ya. We got along just fine without you!" I confronted as he stood up.  
"Oh, and this qualifies as just fine?! Dressing up as Halloween every night?! Risking the safety our family?! I mean, come on! What were you thinking?!" He said flailing his arms angrily.  
"Don't push it, Leo! You can't leave home and come back, expectin' us to fall in line again, like your little soldiers." I glared at him as I spoke.  
We began to circle each other. "Hey, I was training! Training to be a better leader! For you! Why do you hate me for that?"  
"And who ever said I wanted to be led?! I'm better off calling my own shots now, get used to it." My voice began raising quickly and my temper was bigger than it ever was before. I couldn't hold back my rage anymore, I was too far in.  
"You aren't ready!" Leo confirmed, pointing a finger at me. "You're impatient and hot tempered! And, more importantly," he lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I'm better than you!" Leo raised his head sharply, his words harsh.  
What a lie. He isn't better than me! I began to laugh a couple of times until I said, "Oh, you know somethin', Big Brother? I'd have to disagree with you on that one." I took out my sai and got ready to fight.  
"Don't do this Raph."  
"I'm done taking orders."  
He didn't say another and took out his katanas. None of us said another word as we charged at each other. Are fight was harder than hit was when Leo was fighting The Nightwatcher, but none of us hit each other. We would either block or miss because we both knew we had to beat the other.  
Deep into the battle, our weapons connected. Leo began adding more force to push my sai out of my hands but I was much stronger. I added much more force against his katanas. He began to become worried at how hard I wa

s trying to push him off. And, just what I had intended to do, I snapped his katanas in half. He looked at them in astonishment and back to me as I jumped into the air and did a roundhouse kick that hit him in the face, knocking him down. I landed on my feet quickly and, just as he was going to get up, I stabbed one of my sai into the roof, just inches away from his face. At that moment, I had control of myself again. I got off of him slowly and backed away. He got up, holding his arm. I regretted what I had done. I had to get away before I created more damage, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I held back the tears of regret and agony as I jumped from roof to roof, being soaked by the pouring rain.

~~Present Time~~

I awoke to the sound of Don's alarm clock. I raised myself up and looked around frantically. Had I fallen asleep? Why was my vision so dim? I looked down at myself and realized that I was still in my Nightwatcher costume.  
"Oh, right." I said as I took off the helmet and looked at my reflection through the visor. I exhaled slowly, remembering that horrid memory. "Why must that moment always catch up to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

# Raphael's Angel #  
Chapter 3: Never Gonna Be Alone

Mystery Girl's POV

I turned on my IPod and looked for my favorite song in my music gallery. I had just finished my end of the year exam by the time lunch started, and I needed to relax. I looked around at my table. Of course, what person in their right mind would want to sit with 'Goth Girl' (my nickname that was given by other students)? I put on my headphones and put on Monster by Meg & Dia.  
"Okay, don't worry, dude. Just wait until Saturday and all your worries will go away with Raph by your side." I whispered to myself as I ate my lunch. It was a good thing I brought my IPod today because, if I didn't, I would go crazy because of how nervous I was during the exam. "I can't wait until I'm outta high school and off into the world with my Romeo." I chuckled at my comment.  
"Hey, how's my best friend's girlfriend doin'?" Said a male voice.  
I looked up to see Mr. Casey Jones and Mrs. April O'Neal standing on the other side of the table. I noticed April was holding a pizza box, but why? I ignored my curiosity and stood up from my seat.  
"Hi, guys. It's great to see you again." I said while fist bumping with Casey and hugging April. "What's up? And, how did you guys know I went to Eleanor Roosevelt High School?"  
They both exchanged glances and snickered.  
"Raph." They said in unison. "He was pretty much a stalker this whole morning because he wanted you to eat something other than lunch food for a change. He needed to know where you went to school because of what he bought you." Continued Casey. April set down the pizza box on the table and placed a black rose and folded note on the top. "Open the note, honey." April said.  
I opened up the note with one hand and held the rose with the other. I took a deep breath and read the note aloud. "'A little somethin' for my Gothic Angel. From, Your Punk Rocker.'?" I giggled at the nickname he gave himself. I folded the note back up and stuffed it in my ripped jean pocket. I sat down on my seat and beckoned April and Casey to take a seat. Casey opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice, followed by April and I. As I ate, I could see some of the other students were looking at me. It wasn't like me to have visitors at school. I ignored their stares and glares and bonded with the couple.  
"Wait. So, let me get this straight. Raph paid this with his own money?"  
They both nodded.  
"Are you sure he didn't take the money from your wallets?" I asked through laughs.  
April giggle. "Of course he didn't take it from us. If he did then we would've found out before he even said that he was buying pizza for you. I know he doesn't usually do this so, I can see why this kinda confused you." She said.  
"Yeah, it's pretty unlikely for him to do something like this." I said, twirling the rose with my fingertips. "Something must be up."  
"Oh, well, d-don't worry. Of course nothin's up." Casey chuckled nervously.  
I raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" I said, taking another bite out of my pizza.

~~Later~~

Lunch had ended already and I had just finished saying goodbye to April and Casey. For some reason, they seemed kind of nervous when I stated that Raph was up to something earlier. What are they hiding from me?  
"Is it just me or are my friends getting stranger and stranger by the minute?" I giggled. "Nope, it's just them." I took out my phone, searched for Raph's contact number, and texted him.  
'Thanks for the pizza. I really appreciate it.' I wrote in the text.  
A minute had passed when I got a text from him. It said, 'No problem. Anything to keep my Gothic Angel happy. I gotta go. I'll see ya on Saturday.'  
I was about to lock my phone when I was getting a call from my stepmother. "This better be worth it." I said before I answered the phone. "What is it, Angela?"  
"Listen, there isn't any easier way to say this but, your father has leukemia." She said through sobs. "He phoned me today from the doctor's office and gave me the news not even ten minutes ago."  
"L-leukemia?" I held back my tears as best as I could, swallowing the lump I felt in my throat. My heart sank and I feel my world turn completely upside down. Why? Why must it be leukemia? I took a deep breath and said softy, "Okay, I'll go straight home after school so I can see him." I hung up the phone and went to my next class. The rest of the day ended up being slow and depressing for me. I could barely go on during the whole day without breaking down into tears. It was just too much to handle.  
At the end of the day, I walked as fast as I could to my apartment. On the way, I had memories of my past coming back to me.

~~Flashback~~

"Mother!" A fifteen-year-old me cried as she saw her mother, chained up on a wooden chair.  
Her mother looked up as she heard her daughter's voice. "No, you can't be here! Go home before you get-"  
An evil laugh was heard from the shadows. The young girl took out her katana when a thud was heard on the opposite side of the room. "Let the girl's mom go, Shredder." Said a man.  
"And how can you stop me? You are all alone, Raphael. If you wish to battle then it is granted, but nothing will stop me in my plans."  
"Not if I have anythin' to do with it." The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing that the man was actually a mutant turtle. He wore a red eye mask and had elbow and knee pads with a matching belt. The Shredder stepped into the open as well. He walked towards the girl's mother, pointing the blades on his suit from his wrist exactly at her throat. Raphael drew out his weapon and charged at The Shredder.  
The girl was in complete shock. 'First, a mutant appears and now he is helping me. Why?' She thought.  
Her thoughts were soon interrupted when I saw The Shredder slash Raphael's plastron with his blades then punching him under the jaw, making the mutant fly far back into the wall. The girl ran towards him, kneeling by his wounded and half conscious body. "Mr. Raphael, you must get up! Please, get up!" She begged. He struggled to keep his eyes open but got up anyways. The mutant took one step and collapsed on the ground. "I can't go on. You gotta get outta here... before ya get hurt.." He got up again and took her hand, holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding with his other hand. He stumbled towards the exit.  
'No, I can't leave my mother!' The girl got out of his grasp and began to run towards her mother. "No!" She heard a voice say as she felt two arms tie around her waist tightly. At that moment, The Shredder lifted the arm with the blades in the air and slit the girl's mother's throat. "No!" She wailed, being pulled away by the person holding her.

~~Present Time~~

My heart ached at the thought that I couldn't save my mother. "Why did he have to pull me back?" I asked myself. Seconds later, I said, "No, I can't blame Raph for her death. He said I wouldn't stand a chance against The Shredder. If it weren't for him, I would be dead right now."  
I ran into the house and searched for my stepmother and father. I found them in their room. Angela was crying as my father held her in a hug. I stepped into the room and sat on my knees on the floor, close enough for my father to caress my face with one of his hands.  
Without saying anything at all, I hugged him without warning and released all the tears I had been holding back ever since I had heard about the news. He hugged the both of myself and Angela and said, "No matter what happens to me, I will never leave the both of you."


	4. Chapter 4

# Raphael's Angel #  
Chapter 4: What Lies Behind the Lies

Mikey's POV

Raph has been acting really weird these past week. He seems somewhat very sad. I hear him mumbling something about not being able to see someone. He comes out of his room in the morning just to get a fruit or drink, looking like he had been crying all night, and going back to just lock himself in his room all day. Now, he is out of the lair and I can finally see what is causing him to be this way.  
I know Leo is obsessed with finding answers and if Donnie found out I was doing this then he was gonna tell. That's why I can't tell anyone whatsoever. It would be too risky.  
I tiptoed across Raph's, trying not to make any noise on the creaky floorboards. I had no idea what to look for but anything will do to know what is causing Raph to be this way. It sucks to see the guy you look up to to be so broken.  
"Dude, this place is messy!" I whispered. I searched in his closet and saw a duffle bag. Without hesitation, I unzipped the bag, seeing the Nightwatcher costume. "What? I thought he threw this thing away. And wasn't this on Splinter's shelf?" I asked picking up the helmet. This must be a clue to what's going on. I put the helmet back and zipped the bag up again. Searching around the room again, I hoped Raph wouldn't be coming home anytime soon.  
Then, I started to hear a light buzzing sound. It was coming from the duffle bag inside the closet. I ran towards the bag, searching through it frantically. I finally found the sourse.  
"A phone? Since when did Raph get a phone? And how?" I unlocked the phone and saw the wallpaper on the home screen. It was a picture of a girl with red highlights on the bangs and black hair. She had green eyes and peach skin. Raph was taking the picture and looking at the camera as the girl was kissing him on the cheek. He had a smile on his face that no one had ever seen before. It was rare. Who was this girl? "This is something that'll give me answers." I pressed a few buttons and ended up in message category. The only person Raph texted was a girl. It must be the same girl in the picture. I skimmed through the messages that they sent to each other. "Are Raph and this girl-"  
I heard footsteps coming towards the room. "Dude, I gotta hide!" I hid in the darkness of the corner in the closet and waited.  
"Why can't I see her? She hasnt answered my text messages and she doesn't return the phone calls. What did I do to make this happen to me?" I heard Raph mumble.  
I was getting claustrophobic. "I can't handle tight spaces!" I whispered. It was getting really stuffy in the corner and it seemed like the room was getting darker and darker by the minute. I shifted a little to hopefully calm down when I accidentally banged my elbow against the wall behind me. I heard a gasp followed by a growl. I braced myself for the beating when he found me as I heard him walking towards the closet. There was a sudden pause. No noise whatsoever. What was Raph planning? When a couple of minutes, I slowly lifted myself off the ground. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand on the door handle when a force pulled it open. I fell back and looked up to see Raph's blazing eyes taring down at me furiously.  
"H- hey, Raph. What's up?" I asked nervously.  
He grabbed me by the tails of my eye mask and yanked me out of the closet. "What are you doing here, Mikey?!"  
"Hey, I ask the questions here. What is the matter with you lately? You've been so sad, dude."  
"My life is none of your concern. Capiche?"  
I pried his hands off of my mask tails and stood up straight. I looked him right in the eyes and said, "It is my business because it kills to see the dude I look up to is completely broken!"  
His eyes widened in surprise. He seemed speechless.  
"Who is that girl? Is she the reason why you're like this?" I asked seriously.  
He took breath and closed eyes. "She's my girlfriend, alright. And there's a reason why I didn't tell ya guys 'bout her."  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
He lowered his head in shame and said in a hush whisper, "She's related to Shredder."  
"WHAT THE-" Raph covered my mouth before I could finish my sentence.  
"Don't say anything! Don't speak about it with anyone! Don't tell anyone, alright?! Or I will get a needle and thread and stitch your lips together!" He threatened.  
I nodded and he took his hand away from my mouth. "Why would you date someone related to Shredder? Don't you know she can try to find out all our secrets?"  
"She isn't like Shredder. She's different. Trust me she is."  
I eyed him suspiciously. "What are you saying?"  
"Her mom was killed by Shredder. Her mom betrayed him and fled the Foot so her daughter wouldn't end up as a murderer like her. That's why he killed her. But, my girlfriend, Myou, was never part of Shredder's plans. She only planned on gettin' her revenge for her mom's death." He seemed saddened by his own words. He made it seem like he had something to do with it.  
"What does she have to do with making you look like your miserable?" I asked.  
"I always talk to her everyday on my phone. But, she hasnt answered my calls or replied to my text messages. We haven't talked in a week and I have no idea what's goin' on. I don't know if it were something I did or said but I'm just devastated. I don't know what to do."  
At this point, I pretty much felt bad for the dude. I mean, no guy, not even him, deserved to be in this kind of situation. It's hard to see a dude be this devastated and I knew I had to find a way to fix this problem.  
"Okay, I won't tell anyone. And I'll help you try to find out what is going on with your girl." I said.  
He lifted his head and looked at me. "You're serious?"  
I nodded and handed him his phone. "And I think you should keep this with you and take it wherever you go so when someone tries to find some answers they don't find the phone."  
Raph smirked and we fist bumped. "Thanks, Mikey. It means a lot that you'd help me."  
"No problem, dude." I paused and thought back at what was inside the duffle bag. "Hey, I know you're tired and all but, could you explain to me why your Nightwatcher costume is in that bag?" I asked, pointing to his bag.  
He chuckled lightly and patted me on the back. "Maybe I'll tell ya why later, Mikey."

~~Meanwhile~~

Myou's POV

I sat on the window sill in my room, looking up at the moon with my legs dangling on the outside and my feet barely touching the fir escape ladders. I leaned against the window frame and thought about Raph. I know I haven't seen him in a while but, how can I when my father is ill and getting worse by the day? He has been in the hospital this entire time but his treatments don't seem to be helping him at all. It's only a matter of time before it'll be too late to bring him back to health.  
I sighed. "I'm sorry, Raph. I'm sorry for not being here when I knew you would want me in your arms again. Please forgive me..."


	5. Chapter 5

# Raphael's Angel #  
Chapter 5: Without You

Raph's POV

"I just saw her. She left her room by using the window and went up the fire escape to the roof, Raph. What else do we do now?" Mikey asked through the communicator I stole from Don's lab.  
I thought for a second. "Listen, just get as close as ya can to see what is going on with Myou. It's been a month since I last saw her and I need to know what she's up to."  
"Yes, sir." He hung up his communicator and left me waiting for him to call once again.  
I know what you're thinking. Why can't just go to her apartment and see for myself what is really going on? Well, how can go when I got "Fearless" watching my every move? Ever since I've been sneaking out of the lair, Leo has been high on my tail and once I stopped and acting kind of different than my usual self, he's gotten more suspicious on what stopped me from leaving. He's getting closer to finding about Myou and I'm just not ready to confess what I've been hiding for all these years. In order to find out what's up with Myou, I had Mikey say he was gonna go visit April and Casey when he was really going to help me out by being my eyes and ears for only tonight.  
I turned on my radio and searched for my regular radio station when I heard the beginning of the song Just A Dream by Nelly. I stopped my searching and left the radio on the station with mine and Myou's song. The song, in this case, described exactly how my life was without Myou. I took a deep breath and layed down on my hammock, listening to the lyrics in the song and thinking about how much it described our relationship right now.

"I be ridin' and I swear I see your face at every turn

I try to get my usher on but I can't let it burn

And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for

Oh, I miss her When will I learn..."

~~Meanwhile~~

Myou's POV

I tensed up as I felt the stare of an unknown presence burn into me. Who could be out there just watching me? And why? Chills ran down my spine along with goosebumps as I thought about me having a stalker.  
I sighed and closed my eyes. "Just relax, Myou," I thought. "There is no way someone or something can hurt you. Especially when you have a viscous dog in your room." I chuckled and petted my German Shepard, Razor. "I guess those are the perks of having you, right?" I said to my dog. He licked my hand and wagged his tail. "You're such a good boy!" I kissed his nose and layed down on my bed. Razor jumped up beside me and fell asleep. "Maybe I should sleep, too." I got under the sheets and closed my eyes.  
I awoke to the sound of Razor growling and looking towards the window. I followed his gaze and saw an inhuman figure outside on the fire escape. I was terrified until the wind outside pick up, allowing the tails of a mask so familiar to sway blissfully in the wind.  
"Razor, calm down it is just Raphael." I walked to the window and opened, stepping back so that Raph could step inside. Once he stepped foot in my room, I ran up to him and hugged him along with a kiss on the cheek.  
"Raph, I'm sorry I haven't seen or talked to you in so long but-" I felt him lightly pull me away from him.  
"Ummm... sorry but, I'm not Raph." Said a slightly surfer boy like voice. The mutant stepped out of the shadows, revealing an orange mask, wide baby blue eyes, and a lighter skin tone than Raph. "Actually, I'm his brother. My name's Mikey and ,must I say, now I know why Raph has the hots for you!"  
"Oh, what are you doing here? I thought Raph didn't tell his brothers about me." I said.  
Mikey tightened the knot that held his mask together and said, "He only told me because he no choice. Anyways, what's wrong? Raph's been pretty upset because you haven't talked to him in awhile and he thinks he's the one that did something wrong. Care to explain?" He sat on the window sill as Razor came to see who he was.  
I sighed. "Something just came up. And that 'something' is... my father getting leukemia." I sat down on my bed and buried my face in my hands. Tears stung my eyes as I thought about my father but I blinked multiple times to make the tears go away. "That's the reason why I didn't see Raph. I've been spending all my time after school in the hospital to spend time with my father. Tonight was the only night I spent away from the hospital because the nurses and doctors thought I needed to rest. I came here to rest and I was too tired to explain the whole situation to Raph." Tears began to stream down face. "I- I didn't mean to be a horrible girlfriend." I felt weight being shifted next to me and I looked up to see Mikey looking back at me apologetically.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that serious." He said.  
"It's okay. You didn't know." I looked down and sighed as another tear fell down my cheek.  
"Come on. He'll get better! Turn that frown upside down!" He placed his thumbs at the corners of my lips and formed them into a smile. He used his other fingers to wipe my tears away. "Did that cheer ya up a little?"  
I giggled and slightly nodded.  
"Yeah, that's why I always mess around. Especially at moody times in someone's life. I hate it when someone is upset. That's why I mostly mess with Raph 'cause he's always upset about something." He grinned as he saw me smile.  
"You have no idea."

~~Back To Original Setting~~

Raph's POV

I heard my phone ringing and picked it up from under my pillow. "It's Mikey." I murmured and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Raph, I found out what the problem but I'm gonna have to tell you what's up with Myou when I get back to the lair. I'm about to go into the sewers and I don't think I'll have enough signal in there." Mikey explained.  
"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and went to the training room to blow off some stress. As soon as I entered the room, Donnie came up to me. "Raph, have you seen a communication device anywhere? Mikey must've taken it from my desk."  
'Oh crap. I better keep my cool so Donnie won't get suspicious.' I thought.  
"Er, nope. Sorry, Don." I walked passed him and began to do pushups on the training mat. Don left the room and I got a chance to take a breather 'That was close. If Donnie was pretty suspicious of me and Mikey taking his communicator then imagine how suspicious Leo would be if he asks why we had the communicator in the first place.'

~~30 minutes later~~

I lay on my hammock singing along to the song Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin that was playing on my radio. I swung my foot back and forth, causing the hammock swing slowly along with my foot.  
"Raph, I'm back." Mikey said.  
"Finally." I sat up and looked at Mikey. "So what's going on with Myou?"  
He leaned against the wall next to me and sighed. "You're not gonna enjoy this Raph but, her dad has cancer."  
My eyes widened in surprise and I tensed up. "Wh-what else did she tell you?"  
"She said that because her dad has cancer she's been spending all her time at the hospital. From the time she gets out of school to the time she can't stay she can't stay at the hospital anymore. Tonight was the only night she had where she wasn't by her dad's side. She was so exhausted that she wanted to call you but she didn't have the energy to even do anything." Mikey explained.  
"But, couldn't she have called me in the hospital?" I asked.  
"The reception there is pretty bad. She wouldn't to make any calls or send texts whatsoever." He put a hand on my shoulder as I lowered my head. "I'm sorry, dude."  
"It's okay, Mike. I just hope her father will get better. And that I could see her soon."  
"I know, I know." He patted the back of my shell and left the room to leave me in peace just as Lost In You by Three Days Grace started to play on the radio.

"...To go back to the start to see where it all began

Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends.

You tried to lie and say I was everything.

I remember when I said I'm nothing without you..."

I growled and threw my sai at the radio to shut it up. I pulled my pillow over my head that way I could block the world and all the hell that was created by my secret.


	6. Chapter 6

# Raphael's Angel #  
Chapter 6: Be Strong For Me

Myou's POV

~~Two Months Later~~

I watched him as he layed on his hospital bed still asleep. It was Saturday morning, two months ever since Michelangelo came to tell me what's going on with Raph. Raph has been messaging me a couple of times at school and I barely have time to reply because of all the things that have been happening lately. From my father being in the hospital to the end of the year tests at school. My teachers haven't given me any slack because of how close we are to the tests and my father has been getting worse. He's so pale right now and from all the energy being taken out of him from all his treatments, he looks like he's just skin and bones. He's too weak and by just looking at him it makes me wonder: 'Will my father make it out of here alive?'  
I closed my eyes and shook my head. 'No, I shouldn't be thinking like that,' I thought. 'He will make it. No matter what, I will not let him go.' A single tear rolled down my cheek as I gently took his hand in mine.  
My heart ached at the thought of me and Angela losing my father. Without him we would be nothing. Our family would fall apart. Angela would leave me for dead and probably the next person to leave me... would be Raph.  
My heart began to ache in agony at the thought of having nothing. I sighed and wiped my watery eyes with the back of my hand.  
"Myou..." I looked up and saw my father smiling at me weakly.  
"Father!" In an instant, I was by his side, the tears I had been holding back now flowing down my cheeks. I took his hand in mine and stood on my knees so I could be at eye level with him. He took away his hand from mine and softly wiped my tears away.  
"Myou, please do not cry. It brings me pain to see you like this." My father said, cupping my cheek with his hand. "Myou, I-I need you to do me a huge favor."  
I sniffed. "Y-yes, Father?"  
"I-I need you to be strong... for me..."  
"B-but... Father... why are you telling me to be strong now wh-when I know you will be okay? You will stay by my side no matter what a-and help me when I need you the most... right, Father?"  
I looked into his eyes and saw a look of sorrow and guilt. "Father?" I felt the tears coming back as my heart began to ache again.  
"Just promise me you will be strong..."  
I nodded slowly. "Okay, Daddy. I-I promise..."  
I noticed him slipping in and out of consciousness and I began to panic. "Daddy? D-Daddy, no... You can't l-leave me... Please, not now..." I took his hand and held it in mine tightly. "Daddy, stay with me! Stay please!"  
"R-remember, Myou... I will always be... with you. Please, stay strong... for me..." He closed his eyes and, at that moment, my entire world had stopped. I slowly let go of his hand, tears of anger and sorrow streaming down my cheeks.  
My blood boiled and my heart ached a million times more than before. I clenched my hands into fists. My anger was too much to handle and, without thinking, I yelled, "NO! DON'T YOU QUIT ON ME GOD DAMNIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" My breath hitched within my throat as my body and mind weakened. I slowly started to calm down. I folded my arms on the edge of the hospital bed and buried my face in them. "Don't leave me behind..."  
Why did this have to happen? What did I do wrong that would make me lose the two people I was closest to? First, my mom and, now, my dad... I still heard my father's words in my head. 'Stay strong... for me...'  
I stood up and looked down at my father's lifeless body. "I-I promise, Father... I will be strong... for you..." I kissed him softly on the forehead and left the building. I looked down at the ground and started walking. I didn't know where I was going and I had no intention on thinking about it either. There was no way I was going home. I wouldn't be able to face Angela like this and tell her the news right now. As I walked, memories of my past flooded my mind. I looked up and noticed I was at a park. And that was when so many memories came into view for me.

~~Flashback~~

My father parked the car and turned around to face a six year old me in the backseat. He smiled at me then turned to the passenger seat and smiled at a very beautiful woman. She smiled back at him, got out of the car, and opened the car door for me. "Okay, Myou. We're here." She took my hand and helped me out of the car. She kissed my cheek softly and helped me cross the street to go to the park with my father on my other side, holding my other hand.  
For the entire day, my mother and father played with me. They slid down the slide with me and pushed me on the swings. My parents and I had sandwiches in the park and I couldn't help but smile at the both of them. I was with my parents. And that was all I needed.

~~Present Time~~

My thoughts were then interrupted when a cloaked figure dropped down from a tree I stood under, landing only a couple of feet away from me. I got into a fighting stance and braced myself for the battle. I could feel the presence of others barely arriving, probably here for the same reason as the person in the cloak. Two of the strangers grabbed my arms and tied my hands together behind my back just as a black van stopped beside us. They put a blindfold over my eyes and put multiple pieces of duck tape to make it impossible for me to take it off without using my hands. I tried fighting back but then I felt something sharp prick my neck a little. I froze and my breath hitched in my throat.  
"Make any sudden moves and you'll regret it..." Where have I heard that voice before? It seemed so familiar...  
The two people that blindfolded me pushed me into the van, at least that's what I assume. I heard the back doors close and the engine roaring. The van sped off.  
'Shit! I gotta find a way to get free!' I tried rubbing the blindfold off with my shoulder but it only uncovered one eye. I looked around. It was hard to see in the dark but my eyes quickly adjusted.  
'Great. There's nothing to help me get free!" I then got an idea.  
I stood up, putting the heel of my shoes on the strings that were left out with not and began pulling the rope as hard as I could. In a matter of minutes, I was free. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and dialed the first person I saw on my contacts list.  
Raph's POV My phone began to ring and I rushed over to it and answered it. "Myou? Is something wrong?"  
"R-Raph please h-help. I-I'm being k-kidnapped."  
My heart sank. Why, out of all people, did it have to be Myou? "Myou, j-just stay calm. I promise I will find you. Just-"  
"Hey! Gimme that!" I heard a man on the other end say. At last second I heard Myou scream and the line cut off.  
"No...!" I grabbed my sai and my duffle bag. Before I walked out, I caught a glimpse of a picture I sketched of Myou and I. I folded the paper up, placed it in my belt and said softly, "Stay calm and be strong for me..." I ran out of the lair, in search of my girlfriend.


End file.
